Ser padre
by Camille Frost
Summary: Su padre no le servía como ejemplo y había tenido que aprender por sí mismo. Había descubierto que ser padre era algo complicado, tedioso y desesperante la mayoría de las veces. Pero por nada del mundo renunciaría a serlo. Este fic participa en el Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro EEQCR.


_El siguiente fic participa en el **Reto temático: Día del Padre del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas**_

* * *

**Día del Padre ~Ser padre.**

Draco Malfoy no sabía cómo ser padre. Él no tuvo uno, a pesar de que era indudablemente el hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Su padre —el individuo que aportó sus genes para que naciera él— siempre se comportó como un jefe déspota y autoritario que constantemente le recordaba la única razón de su existencia: el legado de los Malfoy era demasiado grande como para permitir que algún familiar lejano se apropiara indebidamente de él. Ni siquiera había tenido la consideración de mentirle cuando un día, de pequeño, le había preguntado con toda la inocencia del mundo si él lo quería.

—Por supuesto que te quiero, Draco. —Le había contestado con una sonrisa. —Eres mi heredero y sin ti, mi primo Patrick se habría llevado toda esta fortuna.

En aquel entonces, a los cinco años, su desprecio lo había afectado tanto que estuvo una temporada sin poder acercarse a su padre sin echarse a llorar. Y como Lucius Malfoy odiaba la demostración de las emociones, se ganaba varias reprimendas, acompañadas de golpes la mayoría de las veces. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a no darle importancia a esa falta de cariño que sentía su padre hacia él. Se había convertido en el hijo perfecto —en el hombrecillo perfecto del que Lucius tanto le gustaba alardear— que había acatado todas y cada una de sus normas y órdenes sólo para ser digno hijo de su padre.

Incluso si sabía, en el fondo de su corazón, que lo que hacía estaba mal.

La única ocasión en la que Lucius se comportó como un padre fue cuando aceptó a regañadientes y con el temor atenazándole el corazón la misión de acabar con Albus Dumbledore. Esa noche, con el pecho henchido de orgullo, Lucius se había acercado hasta su habitación y le había susurrado las cuatro palabras por las que de niño habría dado incluso su vida.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Su reacción fue apretar la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño y golpear la pared en cuanto se quedó a solas. Se juró odiar a su padre hasta que la muerte viniera a por uno de los dos.

Las cosas se precipitaron entre ellos a partir de ese momento. Dumbledore murió, la guerra estalló y su padre descubrió que no gozaba de una posición tan privilegiada como le gustaba creer. Se convirtieron en rehenes en su propia casa y actuaban únicamente bajo el instinto de la supervivencia. Lucius se arrepentía de haberse entregado por completo a una causa ciega, pero jamás mostró el menor remordimiento por entregar a su única familia.

Draco se esforzó por agradar a su padre hasta una tarde en que los Carroñeros se aparecieron en su casa acompañados de tres prisioneros. La Comadreja, la Sangre Sucia y el Cara Rajada. Los reconoció de inmediato, incluso a éste último que tenía la cara toda hinchada y deformada. Y se alegró, inexplicablemente, de que continuara vivo. Le dio esperanza.

Y el valor necesario para desobedecer, por primera vez en su vida, a Lucius y a sus imposiciones.

Mintió y se aseguró un futuro en el que se casaría, tendría hijos y moriría de viejo.

Harry Potter y sus dos mejores amigos escaparon de Malfoy Manor y después, en Hogwarts, le salvaron la vida del fuego maldito. El Elegido derrotó a Voldemort e intervino a su favor durante el juicio en el que condenaron a su padre a cadena perpetua en Azkabán.

Terminó sus estudios y el día de su graduación lo único que recibió de su padre fue una carta donde lo llamaba cobarde. Se enamoró de Astoria Greengrass y se casó con ella. Se compró una casa, con su propio dinero y no con la pequeña fortuna que le quedó después de que despojaran a los Malfoy de la mayoría de sus posesiones.

Olvidó a Lucius Malfoy, que no se merecía ser su padre.

Hasta una tarde en la que Astoria le confesó que estaba embarazada y Draco se perdió en esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Como si alguien hubiera abierto el baúl de los secretos, todos los malos recuerdos que guardaba de su padre emergieron y lo asustaron, porque si él se había criado con ese modelo de padre, ¿qué clase de padre sería él?

Lo descubrió tiempo después.

Draco Malfoy se descubrió como un padre devoto. Algo patoso e inocente en ciertos aspectos, bastante fácil de tomarle el pelo y un tontorrón en cuanto se trataba de mimar y malcriar a su hijo. Scorpius lo tenía en la palma de su diminuta mano y no se avergonzaba al admitirlo frente a sus mejores amigos. También lo amaba con todo su corazón, y cada noche se aseguraba de hacérselo saber antes de darle las buenas noches.

—Yo también te quiero, papá. —Le contestó una fresca noche de finales de invierno. Draco estaba acostumbrado a que Scorpius continuamente le respondiera a sus demostraciones de afecto, pero seguía tomándolo por sorpresa. Una sonrisa bobalicona curvó sus labios y no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo rubio a Scorpius, que se quejó. — ¿Y sabes? Hoy me he enterado de una cosa muy curiosa. No en todos los sitios se celebra el Día del Padre el tercer domingo de Junio. En España, por ejemplo, se celebra 19 de Marzo. ¿Y sabes qué día es hoy?

—18 de Marzo, por supuesto.

—Nop. —Lo corrigió el pequeño. —Son más de las doce (y no le digas esto a mamá, que luego me riñe por quedarme hasta tan tarde) y eso quiere decir que ya es 19. Feliz Día del Padre, papá.

A Draco Malfoy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su pequeño hijo, de cinco años, se incorporó en su cama y sentado sobre sus rodillas le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Draco se esforzó por mantener la respiración calmada, por no permitir que las lágrimas se desbordaran, pero fracasó miserablemente. Apretó contra su pecho al cuerpecito de su hijo y no pudo evitar pensar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en su padre. Imaginárselo en su lugar le provocó tal escalofrío que se echó a reír.

—Como me he enterado hoy, no he podido comprarte un regalo. Pero, ¿sabes? Te he hecho esto. —Scorpius se separó unos segundos de su padre y rebuscó algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Draco aprovechó para secarse los ojos y arqueó una ceja rubia al ver al niño sacar una cartulina imposiblemente grande de la gaveta. —Toma, para ti.

Draco aceptó el enorme regalo y lo desplegó sólo para encontrarse con su propia cara. Era un retrato, adivinó por los trazos a carboncillo. Era un retrato espectacularmente bueno de él durmiendo. Tenía algunos fallos, como que en el dibujo apenas tenía arrugas, pero para él, era perfecto. Su hijo tenía un don especial para el arte y con esas simples líneas que formaban su rostro había captado incluso su personalidad.

— ¿Te gusta, papá?—Preguntó con cierta desconfianza.

—Claro que me gusta, Scor.

Media hora y muchos abrazos después, Scorpius dormía a pierna suelta abrazado a sus mantas. Draco abandonó su habitación a los pocos minutos y se encontró con Astoria en la salita de estar. Su mujer lo saludó con un corto beso en los labios y le brindó una sonrisa deslumbrante que le dijo que ella estaba al tanto de su sorpresa.

—Estuvo toda la tarde dándome la vara para que le dejara una foto tuya. Por lo que veo, ha acabado el regalo a tiempo.

—Sí. —Draco abrazó a Astoria por la espalda y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Astoria era tan bajita en comparación con él que podía permanecer en esa posición todo el tiempo que quisieran. — ¿Sabes? A veces pienso que ser padre es agotador. Pero son cosas como esta las que te hacen pensar que es lo mejor del mundo.

Todavía no sabía cómo ser padre; había aprendido muchas cosas en esos últimos cinco años, pero estaba seguro de que era algo muy complicado. Y también se veía venir años y años de más complicaciones. Era un trabajo difícil y a veces mal remunerado, pero Draco Malfoy no renunciaría a ello por nada del mundo.


End file.
